


Nicole Haught - The Story

by Spook123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole Haught Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: How did Nicole become the confident cop that walked into Shorty's and met Waverley. A little story explaining Nicole's life in high school, first love and how her parents found out.Enjoy!





	Nicole Haught - The Story

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open, the internal groan as she realised that she would have to get up in a few minutes seeped through her body. She lifted herself out of bed, groaning and made her way to the shower. School would be long today and it didn’t help that her parents were already yelling downstairs.   
As per usual, her routine consisted of grabbing her suitably baggy ripped jeans from the floor, finding a similarly baggy top over her favourite stripy top. After several failed attempts at stabbing her face with amateur make up brushes and a mascara wand she brushed quickly her short hair; once again wishing it would just do what is was told. Within an hour she was out and running for the bus, her letterman flying out off her back and her short hair getting continuously messier. As Nicole slid into a seat on the bus, she was confronted with the usual jeers and teases about her jacket and her clothes. Nicole just shrugged, got out her book, plugged in her headphones and continued to ignore them for the rest of the journey as, the soft sounds of the Fray drifting through her headphones. As they arrived at school Nicole walked towards her locker with Nicole catching the odd “those jackets are for boys” looks. She was proud to wear the jacket, she was on the team, she deserved it just as much as the others. Today was going to be a long day…

6 hours, 5 lessons and 1 aced test later Nicole headed out of her final History class feeling good. Her teacher had yet again handed her extra reading because they both secretly acknowledged that Nicole wanted it even though she would never admit that. During lunch she had collapsed onto a table with the rest of the lacrosse boys. The suitably stupid conversation began and Nicole could forget about her hopeless awkwardness that consumed her throughout the rest of her classes, struggling to answer questions without being laughed at. 

Heading towards the lockers rooms after school she breathed a sigh of relief. It was time for simple things although first she had to deal with the shitty awkwardness if the girls changing rooms. Taking in a deep breath and walking in she breathed the sweet smell of the cheerleader’s perfumes; wishing that she did not have to share a changing room with 20 individuals who represented the polar opposite of herself. Sliding out of her high tops she deflected the usual looks of disdain from the other girls throwing side eye around casually. As she got changed into her lax kit and the other girls into their cheer uniforms she was careful not to throw the casual glances that she had noticed recently. It was confusing for her, she just didn’t know and in a way all she wanted was to know for sure.   
“Oh Nicole you could be so pretty if you stopped hanging out with those boys and dressed like a normal girl” quipped the head cheerleader, Lara. As usual Nicole ignored them, continuing to secure her arm and chest pads. She grabbed her stick and began to walk out of the changing room determined to ignore the laughs pursuing her,  
“Have fun out there, freak” was the last thing she heard before the door slammed shut. 

Heading out onto the field Nicole breathed a sigh of relief for the first time that day. This was what she was good at, this was simple. Stop the ball going in the goal and throw it back again.   
“Hey Nico, settle this for us, does Jez here have a chance with Hayley” the banter between Nicole and the boys was what she lived for.  
“Hmm let me think…never in a million years” Nicole laughed, proceeding to quickly catch the ball and tossed at her and throw it back sending the boys scrambling forward for it.   
“Haught get you ass over here” shouted coach Sazra, grumpy as usual Nicole had accepted by now that the coach hated her being on the team. He had never come around to a girl being the best goalie, easily out-keeping the rest of the boys and had the principal not stepped in she wouldn’t be here. It always pissed her off when he called her over to remind her to work hard and to just say if things got too difficult. Internally reminding herself that she help arguably the scariest position on the team. Having endured the usual spiel from the coach Nicole jogged over to re-join the boys and from there the hell began. 

After what felt like hundred of sprint drills followed by the just as painful as usual shooting practice the squad trailed off the pitch dragging sticks with heavy arms and aching legs; playfully squirting each other with water and shouting casual insults. And then it was over, time to become a girl again and endure the painful interactions of the girls changing room. As she headed in Nicole wiped the sweat of her forehead shaking her hair a the final strands fell out of her lose bun. Nicole knew she needed to shower but shivered at the thought. She had never been as comfortable as the others while getting dressed. As she started to peel of her kit casually throwing it into her tattered kit bag filled with tape and spare number shirts she threw envious glances towards the other girls who still seemed to look perfect despite their “workouts”. Nicole had never understood how girls could looks so good, always so perfect and put together. They were the same age as her yet in her opinion they always looked so grownup and beautiful. They were all wearing skinny jeans and tops making them look…perfect. But no, Nicole thought to herself focusing her eyes away. She walked into the shower stalls and turned the water all the way up, as hot as it would go.  
“Bye weirdo” Nicole heard through the thundering of water droplets followed by the slamming shut of the changing room door. She let out a long sigh wishing for the hundredth time that she could be different. After her shower she got dressed, the comfortable material of her jacket soothing her aching bones and heading home. 

Crashing down onto her bed after having finished her homework and avoiding the awkward questions from her family about when they would meet the mystery boyfriend they were sure she had. Nicole’s parents still had the idealistic view of high school, believing that Nicole had friends, was popular and was living the true dream. As she opened her laptop she ran her mind over the day, mulling over her awkward conversations that she had, the uncomfortable interactions with teachers and students alike –wishing that just once she could have a day were she didn’t feel like a complete freak. But that all changed as she clicked open the tab and the familiar theme of Buffy flowed through her screen. Time to be transported away to a place where it was just good and bad and Buffy staking vampire. And Willow. And Tara. For some reason unknown to Nicole this relationship had come to mean so much to her. More than any other fictional relationship she had watched or read before. She felt happy when they did and cried when they broke up… when Tara was shot. She saw so much of herself I Tara – the shy, stuttery outsider who had never imagined herself with a boy. The family who she always felt alienated from, the friends who she felt at home with. After re-watching some of her favourites Nicole drifted of to sleep, dreaming of places far away where she could grow up, live by herself and finally get away from this small town of containment. 

Nicole’s life had been and continued to be much like this all the way through high school. She suffered through the teasing and the awkwardness and the embarrassment for years, not thinking it could get any worse. She was so unsure in herself. The self-hatred and confusion surrounded her as she started becoming more sure of who she was, more anxious about it. She came to a realisation one day as she re-watched the moment Arizona and Callie become happy and get married (another favourite couple). She wished for that, she wanted the wedding but when she imagined who was next to her it was always a girl. When she was being honest with herself she saw the signs. From a young age Nicole had loved female TV characters, her eyes always drifted to the girl and she was fairly certain she had a low key crush on Scully from the X files. Sometimes it was all she could think about and sometimes she just wanted to forget. She had never been interested in the boys like her friends from middle school had been, she had never found the “god like” men on tv that attractive – she would much rather look at the girls. 

But it was ok. She could just carry on throughout school. Wait until she got away and then figure it out. She didn’t have to think about it until then. 

 

Two Months Later.   
Nicole was almost certain now, but still not 100%. She just wished she knew for sure.

The lacrosse team was getting closer to the provincial championships and training had been upped in its intensity. Coach Sazra was almost constantly on Nicole’s back, even making her do extra training sessions to make sure she could “cope”. But in all honesty Nicole she loved it, she loved the pain and the intentisty and pushing herself to the limit. She was determined and they were going to win.   
Bending over Nicole saw two shadowy footsteps moving towards her. Pulling herself upwards and giving her eyes time to adjust she took in the in the sight of Alex Benson walking towards her. Alex, in Nicole’s opinion, was perfect. She was in her history class, always sat at the back and Nicole often thought she saw a small smirk creep across her face when Nicole managed to beat the boys at the subject. She was always dressed perfectly, much to the envy of Nicole. Perfectly oversized flannels with some sort of band or fan shirt underneath paired with ripped skinny jeans and combats. But it was just because she thought she was cool right?  
“What’s up Haught, that looked suitably exhausting” she laughed, grinning down at Nicole. Panic alarms were going off in her head, what did she say, PANIC!!  
“Um he hi hello” Nicole stuttered still trying to catch her breath while sipping her water and control her stick at the same time  
“ let me take that for you” Alex said grabbing Nicole’s stick and starting to walk towards the benches. Nicole followed blindly, slightly confused as to why someone was talking to her when she looked like this. Didn’t all the girls just think she was weird? In all honesty she didn’t really want to talk to Alex like this, she wanted her to like her and think she was cool but right now she was covered in sweat with a rather large green smudge across her training shorts from where she had been talked by one of the boys. As they sat down on the bench Nicole continued to use her hands in awkward ways trying to gradually remove her sweaty kit revealing the drenched t shirt underneath.   
“ Seriously Nicole you can chill out, I’m not here to murder you!” Alex laughed, her smile crepping upwards and Nicole was reminded again just how perfect she looked, snap back perched on her head and her oversized flannel hanging loosely from her slim frame. They both smiled at each other, a secret acknowledgement. 

During that afternoon on the bleachers Nicole and Alex talked for hours, smiling and sharing embarrassing stories of school. Both outsiders, both never really feeling like they fitted in. After hours of talking they began to make their way to the locker room so that Nic could get changed, finally experiencing a changing room without the torment of the other girls. They walked home together, soon becoming fast friends. And then they became more. They had so much in common, spending hours watching Buffy, Greys and X Files together. Running around the lacrosse field after practices and walking through the park eating ice cream after ice cream. Together they could be happy and themselves without the weird looks and comments of the people at school. Even in history when all the boys teased Nicole she diditn mind anymore because Alex was there with her playful smile as she smashed all the boys in all the tests. 

They first kissed in a small book shop in their town. Both of them loved it there, the smell of the old books consumed the small corridors between shelves. The two of them had been reading to each other slumped down on the floor until they finally moved there heads together. It was perfect and in that moment Nicole was finally sure, she was pretty sure she was actually falling in love with Alex. It was all perfect. Until it wasn’t. 

 

 

A Month Later   
Nicole and Alex had been living in a happy bubble. Sneaking around had been easy enough, at school no one really paid them much attention anyway and their parents were completely oblivious. They were lying on Nicole’s bed, staring up at her ceiling and walls that were covered with band posters and tv show prints. Bliss. Nicole’s ginger hair was falling over Alex hand and they just lay there in silence. Eventually they rolled over and started to kiss something that had become almost routine. In that one moment everything was perfect and Nicole didn’t think she could be happier. 

Then without warning the door opened, Nicole’s dad was standing there. Alex and Nicole broke apart quickly the joy that had consumed them quickly evaporating into shock and panic.  
“What are you doing? What the hell do you think you’re doing? Nicole explain this now and you you little bitch get out of my house” Alex ran out of the room and out of the house instantly regretting not locking the door or waiting till her parents were gone. She heard the shouting begin as she went out into the street and down the road  
“ Dad, I’m so sorry, please it was nothing, please dad say something” Nicole pleaded getting desperate and screaming at her dads increasingly stony face.  
“ get out of my house” he said with no emotion “now”. Nicole’s face crumpled, this was what she had feared all along. This couldn’t be happening she wasn’t ready to leave surely her dad couldn’t hate her this much  
“Please dad nothing has changed I’m still the same Nicole, you know me dad I’m not leaving.” Nicole managed to utter, some defiance creeping into her voice. And then without warning her dad lunged into the room grabbing random clothes and forcing them into her empty kitbag.  
“Dad I won’t leave, this is my home, I’ve don’t nothing, I love her”, Nicole screamed trying desperately to slow her dad’s efforts. Suddenly he turned around, his eyes steely, he grabbed Nicole’s hair and dragged her down the stairs pulling the kit bag after him. Her head was in agony from his vice like grips and her screams bought her mum out from the kitchen  
She just watched as Nicole was dragged out of her home.  
Nicole’s back hit the floor of the street outside her house and immediately the pain started to course through her body. Her bag followed shortly afterwards as he Dad chucked it at her, his face filled with such disdain. She was still pleading with him, the tears flowing freely but he turned and began to walk back into the house.  
“I never want to see your face shame my house again, you disgusting homo” her father screamed. The last words she would ever hear muttered from his mouth. The door slammed behind him and Nicole was left alone, on the street, crying into her jacket. 

She walked for hours after that around her town, no place really to go. Aimlessly wandering her kit bag weighing down her shoulder. The pain of her parents rejection was coursing through her like fire, all she wanted to do was collapse, give up and cry. She wished for Alex the comfort and safety of her arms. Eventually she collapsed on a street bench and shut her eyes, fitful sleep coming gradually and painfully. 

“Hello there beautiful” was what Nicole woke up to. A skinny man was leering over her, a cruel grin stretched across his face. “Why don’t we have some fun” Nicole tried to back away but the mans arms snaked towards her, grabbing her arms in a vice like grip.   
“No, please get off me” Nicole shrieked, pure terror had engulfed her now and she wasn’t really sure if she wanted to carry on. She had lost everything. His hands were snaking towards her trousers getting threateningly close when suddenly a police siren blared out a young female cop started running towards her, screaming for the man to get away from her. As she saw the woman get closer and closer and the man run away Nicole’s eyes began to drift shut and she fell back into quiet unconsciousness. 

As her eyes opened she saw the kindly police officer smiling back at her,   
“Sweetie, how are you feeling?” she asked, her voice soft and concerned. Her eyes bore wholes in Nicole who instead of answering simply shrunk further into the sofa, consumed with embarrassment. “Come on you should eat something, cant you tell me why you were asleep on that bench?”  
“My parents kicked my out” she almost whispered, being honest with herself she didn’t think she wanted to tell the police officer that it was because she was gay. She wasn’t sure if she would receive the same treatment as she did from her parents.   
“Why” asked the police officer  
“Because” she began, trying to utter out the words she new she might regret “they found out that I like girls, not boys”. Nicole’s face immediately crumpled and she drew her arms around herself trying to hold in the tears she had been trying to hold in for so long. And then without warning the officer wrapped her arms around her. A hug that to Nicole meant everything in that moment. A motherly instinct that Nicole didn’t think she would ever receive frim her mother again.   
“That’s ok, sweetie. Your parent were wrong, you are perfect just the way you are” she said, looking straight into Nicole’s eyes. It was that Nicole finally felt safe and able to return to sleep. That night her dreams were filled with shouting rejection and Alex and the thought of never seeing her again. 

It took Nicole a long time to get over the rejection from her parents. Her limited self-esteem was further damaged and it was a long journey to becoming the confident woman who would walk into shorty’s years later. She stayed with the police officer who’s name was Jordan for a few weeks until she finally realised that she had to leave. She couldn’t stay with the person who had seen her at her lowest and who she owed so much to. 

Alex’s parents found out what had happened at Nicole’s house. Her parents sent her away to a special school and Nicole never heard from her again. 

Nicole found a tiny room ten minutes bike ride from school. She showered and worked at school, trying to avoid the wandering looks of her landlord 

She graduated top of her class with an A+ average. She was due to give a speech at her graduation but the school decided to go in “a different direction”

Her lacrosse team won the championship with Nicole saving the last goal. Some scouts were at the game and offered her full scholarship.

After high school she was accepted into the criminology course at a University of Toronto. She loved it and revelled under the harder work.

Having finished her degree she went to the police training academy to honour the cop who had done so much for her. She graduated once again top of her class

Finally Nicole accepted the position of deputy sheriff in the small town of Purgatory. Ready to explore the world and possible even become Sheriff one day.

And from there she met Wynonna, met Waverley, fought demons and was finally, finally happy.


End file.
